1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content management in digital processing systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for minimizing problems in accessing referred content.
2. Related Art
There are often scenarios in which content (“referred content”) from one source is referred to in the content of another source. For example, when a user accesses a web page, the web page may be defined to contain content of several files, and the web page delivered to the user contains the contents of all such files. The files thus accessed (and containing the referred content) are termed to as referred documents and the web page is termed as the referrer document.
While the referred content in the above example is provided as integral to the referrer document (for example, due to the definition of the web page), there are other scenarios in which the referred content is delivered external to the referrer document. As an illustration, many web pages often contain hyperlinks with an associated Uniform Resource Locator (URL), and a user selects the hyperlink to access the content of the (referred) document corresponding to the URL.
Users are known to experience problems in accessing referred content, typically because of changes to the document identifier of the referred documents or deletion of the referred documents themselves. A document identifier refers to a name/string (often including directory structure where the document is located), which is used to uniquely identify the document interfacing with the system software (e.g., operating system) executing on a system from which the document is accessible.
In such situations, user accessing content are displayed messages such as ‘file not found’ or a portion of the display containing blank. It is generally desirable that such access problems be avoided.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.